het_huis_anubisfandomcom-20200213-history
Mara Sabri
Mara Sabri was one of the main characters in the first and the beginning of the second season of Het Huis Anubis. She is portrayed by Liliana de Vries. View the Mara Sabri Gallery Personality Mara is portrayed as a gentle, quiet and extremely selfless person. Because of her kind personality, she gets along with all the residents in the House. She love helping others, as she helps people whenever and wherever she can. She is also described to be kind of geeky, as she loves studying and is very committed to the school. She is quite sportive and knows a lot about sports in general, although she does not really like sports that much. She has shown to be pretty insecure about herself as well, as she did not think she could win from Amber because she was more popular than her. Throughout the series In Season 1, Mara has a crush on Mick. She starts helping him with his homework and later on with his training schedule as well. After Mick rejected her, Mara starts acting more rebellious. For instance when she photographed Mick and Esther very intimate together, although Esther was just giving Mick a professional sports massage because he got hurt in an accident, and sent those photos to Mr. Van Swieten which almost caused Esther to be fired. She later admits that she regrets what she did and only did it because she was hurt. Mara kisses Mick on the school musical and they end up dating from then on. In the second half of the first season, Mara competes against Amber to become the next school representative. Amber spends a lot of money into this competition to get more votes, which causes for Mara to be very insecure about herself in this competition. After she was announced as winner, Mara discovers that Patricia paid Robbie to get more votes for Mara. Mara decides to tell Mr. Van Swieten but when she tries to tell him, Amber interrupts her and tells her she did actually won fair and square. In Season 2, Mara is less of a joyful girl and starts feeling quite more sad and lonely in the house. The reason why she feels this way is that both Mick and Patricia barely spent time with her anymore and are constantly busy doing other things. It only becomes worse when Joyce arrives back at the house, as Mara volunteers to sleep in the attic so Joyce can get to sleep in a room with Patricia. This leads to her and Patricia to become even more distant, but instead she starts hanging out more with Jeroen who wants to help her redecorate the attic. The two of them become closer and are slightly developing feelings for each other, which makes Mara’s relationship with Mick even more troubled. With all the boy trouble going around her, Mara wishes her twin sister Yasmine was with her because she could give her some advice. This makes Mara miss her family and results in her feeling even more lonely. One day her twin sister Yasmine shows up at the House, as a surprise for Mara from Patricia. After having a lot of fun together, Yasmine has to go back to Dubai for school but she asks Mara to come with her so their whole family would be back together again. Mara realizes she missed Yasmine’s company more than she even expected and accepts her offer. After a Halloween themed surprise party from her fellow residents, Mara and her sister both leave and move back to Dubai. Relationships 'Amber Rozenbergh' (Unknown-2007; Former Best Friend; Former Frenemy; Friends) Amber used to be Mara's best friend, before Joyce disappearance. '''Under construction Trivia * She won the school representative elections in 2006. * Her father was a famous athlete. * She was very upset when her father did not show up at the school musical, because of his work. * Mara is allergic to feathers, which automatically makes her allergic to birds as well. * Mara is the only person who was not involved in the mystery, that knew about Patricia's kidnapping in Season 1. Category:Characters